


My Tower

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Avengers Tower, BAMF Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: That's it. Tony's had enough. He knew most of his actions cannot be justified and he had learned that the world would be a much better place if he were to die.There are those who had met their untimely demise because of his weapons and recklessness. It's time he spare the people some more suffering.So what better place to end them than in Tony Stark's own tower.Too bad nobody told the poor brunet that it won't be an easy task.---Heavily inspired by the song: My R





	1. Bruce

* * *

 

The cool breeze of the night caresses his messy and greasy brown hair as if it were petting them.

Tony took a deep breath then slowly released it.

He's finally gonna do it. Tonight's the night the people will sleep tight because the thought of deadly weapons hitting their places will no longer terrorize their minds.

The brunet walked up the stairs leading to the top of his towering building with resignation filling his heart.

No more pain caused by him will come to the people.

He loosened his tie and when he reached his destination, he removed his vest jacket too thus leaving him in his white sleeve shirt.

If he's going down, he might as well go down like the others.

He placed the soft material on the floor then proceeded to remove his black shoes. It was left on top of the vest.

Tony relished in the chills that bit into his already numbing feet. He strode towards to the edge of his tower.

No more.

He, however, froze when he saw another person already standing by the edge.

The guy had curly hair and huge nerd-like glasses. He's looking down at the busy streets of New York with a blank look.

The sight unsettled him and before he knew it, he's calling out to the other, "Hey! It might feel right to you but it doesn't to me!"

The guy's head snapped towards him and surprise filled his face.

"O-Oh..." He stammered, "I-I didn't know someone would be here at this time of the night..."

"Same here buddy," Tony sighed, "I would ask what you're doing but being a genius, I think I have a few ideas but trust me when I say it's not gonna be worth it."

Wow, what a huge hypocrite you are Stark.

The male's expression immediately turned grim, "I'm not so sure about that Mr. Stark."

Tony was used to people adding venom into their voices whenever they say his name. He had done that before actually.

He scoffed, "Of course you are."

The guy turned to face him fully and Tony found himself being fascinated about the green lingering around his brown eyes.

It's not everyday you find someone's eyes interesting.

Oh and based from the lace hanging down his neck, he's apparently one of his employees. Huh.

"You don't understand." He ground out, "People like you will never understand how complicated some people's lives are."

The genius ignored the throb of his heart in favor of laughing out bitterly.

"Oh trust me when I say complicated is what I do."

This obviously confused and irritated the other but he didn't do anything else besides taking a step back and glaring.

"This is none of your business, Mr. Stark. You can just go back inside and forget this ever happened."

"Of course this is my business, this is my freaking tower!" The brunet cried out incredulously.

Since when did this become a suicide spot?

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Look, you're still younger than me, whatever you're going through, you'll walk out of it."

Hypocrite.

Rage took over the guy's face and to say that Tony didn't almost pissed his pants is an understatement.

"No, you don't fucking understand!" He ripped off the ID from his lace and threw it at the brunet, "You'll never understand how to feel isolated and to be abused by your own flesh and blood. You'll never understand how it feels to be different and disgusted upon because you didn't grew up the same way I did!"

The ID landed directly by Tony's feet and he glanced down at it with pursed lips.

"I had to endure them all for years, Mr. Stark. I just want it all to end, I don't want to live anymore. I'm sick and tired of the pain!"

The other was breathing hard after that but Tony only crouched down and retrieved the ID.

He inspected it then looked up with a blank look on his face, "So basically you're just saying that you don't belong?"

He opened his mouth again to retort or shout but Tony beat him to it, "Yeah, yeah I know. ' _You don't know the feeling' yada, yada and so on and so forth."_

"But," he emphasized, "You may or may not have the right to end your own suffering but that doesn't automatically means that you can pass it on to others."

The other paused for a second but it was still obvious that he didn't get it and Tony was having none of that.

He had another more important task to fulfill.

Tony held out the ID but with the other side facing the guy in front of him.

"She," he pointed his finger at another ID, "Isn't part of your suffering, is she?"

Silence.

The brunet internally scoffed. _Figures.._

"Betty Ross," he sighed and shook his head, "She's quite the catch there, Bruce. She got both the brains _and_ beauty. You sure you wanna let go of her?"

He looks so scandalized about that but was contented with just gritting his teeth, "She has nothing to do with this."

Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall right then and there. Why are there so many stubborn people in this world?

"Betty has everything to do with this." The brunet glared back at the other in annoyance, "I'm not sure if you're blind or not but despite the irrelevant doubts you have inside your head, she doesn't doubt you one bit."

"Why the hell should I believe people like you?"

Ouch.

Tony was used to hearing things like this but **damn** did that _stung_. It's hard to admit that it hurt him more than he should let on.

"Then I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I?"

Come on, just let him do what he needs to.

It's a good sign that Bruce's considering things but he's not doing it fast enough.

Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "Look, Banner. I know you just told me that you don't trust me and I support that idea with all of my life but just this once, you must trust me. If you do this, you'll be free and happy and shit like that but Betty would no doubt be devasted. I hate to say it but you're being rude and selfish."

Wow. Like what he said before, he's **_such_** a hypocrite.

Tony looked at his wrist watch and bit his lip. He won't make it in time if this continues. Pepper will swing by his office tonight to deliver new stacks of paperwork.

"You're right."

He snapped his head in disbelief, "Huh?"

A sob escapes Bruce's quivering lips, "O-Oh God..you're right."

The man immediately backed off of the edge. He dropped his face on his hands and began to cry quite loudly.

Tony just felt awkward. He knew he should do something but he had no clue.

Doesn't people usually pat the crying person's back as a gesture of comfort?

Yeah, he can do that.

The brunet hesitantly dropped his right hand on the guy's back and when he didn't flinched at the contact, he started doing it more until his sobs died down into sniveling.

"Life's tough and that's a fact. You just have to learn how to be tougher."

Bruce finally stopped crying and after wiping his face hastily, he looked up at the other.

He smiled a shaky one, "T-Thank you."

Tony just smiled thinly and replied, "Sure thing, buddy."

Even without looking at his watch, he knew he'll have to postpone his plan for tonight.

There's always a tomorrow.


	2. Steve

* * *

 

Tony left his office a bit more late than usual this particular night. Too many paperwork that needed to be signed and he refuse to leave those unattended before he dies.

He's gonna do it tonight and he had a feeling he'll finally (hopefully) succeed.

The brunet already left his coat back at his office to avoid the hassle of folding them. That means that he has his shoes to deal with. No biggie.

Tony reached his previous spot in no time and he felt peacefulness creep into his being as he removed his shoes.

That is until, he noticed another person standing by the edge.

_God. Fucking. Damnit._

He let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't just die in peace, could he?

"Hey kid, you mind leaving?" the brunet huffed, "I have something important to do and I'll appreciate it very much if you leave." _Fuck off already.._

The other turned towards him and Tony couldn't help blinking at his appearance.

He had blond hair and blue eyes that rubbed the brunet the wrong way because of how vacant they are. Not to mention that he looked like a decade younger than him.

Yikes. This is puberty at its finest.

Oh, he also forgot to comment about the fact that bruises and bandages littered his visible body parts.

Double yikes.

"I'll just be quick then." the other croaked out.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at home now? Or the hospital?"

He noticed how the blond's body went rigid.

The brunet couldn't help groaning the second time, "Please don't tell me you're an escaped patient because that'll be a pain in the ass."

He heard some mumbling from the younger guy and saw his pinched expression.

"Maybe speak a little louder next time, kid. If you haven't noticed, I don't have some kind of enhanced hearing like Superman or whatshisname."

Tony knew he shouldn't be such a dick to someone who's obviously experiencing both emotional and physical trauma but _damnit_ does he want to end this fast. He has another meeting to attend to tomorrow and he'll probably end up losing his mind if he had to go there again.

He'll choose death over insanity anyday.

"I know that, okay?!"

The brunet was caught off guard by the sudden outburst. He observed how stiff his posture is and how anger and frustration settled deep into does blue eyes as they bore into his.

"You don't have to remind me that I'm a pain in the ass," The younger of the two clenched his teeth, "I'm already aware that I'm frail and weak and stupid. I can't help being this way, I didn't asked to be like who I am."

Oh boy, he made the kid snap.

Tony raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, hey none of that. I'm sorry if I said it in a way that you don't like but that wasn't my intention."

"It's just that because you look," he trailed off as he gestured to the other, "I think you escaped hospital and even if it's boring to stay in the hospital -- I experienced it I swear -- ditching it isn't as fun as it sounds."

The teen tried to hide his grimace but kept silent for a while.

Tony dropped his arms and sighed, "Look kid, I don't know what happened to you and I doubt you'll answer me if I ask, but I think the best course of action is to heal and rest."

"I don't want them to see me like this again.."

"Well yeah," the brunet snorted, "Even strangers like me doesn't. I mean who wants to see a kid covered with bruises and injuries?"

"You don't understand," the teen narrowed his eyes, "They'll be upset and disappointed and I-I can't stand to see those on their faces again."

Again...

It was clear that he was trying to keep his emotions at bay and based from last night's experience with Banner, that can't be good.

Supressing emotions is a difficult task and it sucks.

Tony was only able to do it because he had no one to vent it to so basically he has no choice but to keep it in. Unlike him, this teen seems to have someone to talk to.

He just hasn't realized it yet.

"I do understand it," the brunet mentally rolled his eyes when an incredulous look was thrown his way, "I mean not the bruises and shit but the disappointment."

The blond gave him a blank look, "You got the money to buy almost everything. Aren't ya satisfied enough?"

**Ouch**. Two strikes in a week.

Tony gave him a huge rueful smirk, "Money can't buy you true happiness and pure loyalty, kid. Always remember that."

He let the other blink at him for a moment before he cut him off when he opened his mouth to say something, "Change, just like death, is inevitable that's why many people are afraid of it. You want change? That's good. You don't want death? Too bad."

When the teen remained silent, which he appreciates, Tony resumed, "Now here's the thing. I'm not sure if it's accepted by most but you can't die without people around you changing. Why go bother changing everyone for the worst when you can change yourself for the best?"

He pressed a hand tiredly against his face when he caught sight of the other's confused expression.

I think I lost him..

"Look, to put it simply, you don't have to die. You obviously have people that cares about you because some of those bruises and scars adorning your body looks old. Sure, you keep encountering or even attracting trouble but it doesn't seem to deter your folks from patching you up."

Brown eyes bored into glistening blue ones, "They aren't giving up so what right do you have to do."

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

When did he become a sappy bastard? Bastard yes _but sappy?_ Hell's probably frozen by now.

"I-I..." the blond bit his quivering lip, "It's just so exhausting."

"That's another fact about life. Nothing new."

Tony mentally slapped himself.

The other didn't seem to take notice of his snide remark. Good.

"They're tired and I-I'm tired," the brunet could already hear the hitching in his voice, "Everyday they beat up people. Not just me, there are others too and it's just too irritating to watch them get away with it so I couldn't help intervening."

"Oh, you're a hero then?"

"No," the teen shook his head, "I just keep pissing them off and I get beat up. I can't even land a single punch at them because my stupid body's too weak!"

"You just haven't hit puberty yet," Tony smirked at the other, "Trust me when time comes, you're gonna be towering over them then you can beat the living shit out of them when they beat the shit out of others."

He didn't get a response but he can see something pass through those dull eyes.

"I'm sure your folks are happy with your intention. It's probably the bullies they're upset and disappointed at."

The other started fidgeting before casting his eyes down to look at the ground.

Tony's smirk faltered, "They do know, right?"

The silence and pursed lips told him otherwise.

"That's the thing," the brunet crossed his arms, "That's your problem. You haven't told them the very reason why you're always covered in injuries."

"People won't believe me even if I told them about that," he sighed, "Did I forgot to mention that I literally look like a walking stick?"

"You did and you do," Tony deapanned, "But I'm sure your folks would."

Realization dawned into the teen. He glanced back up at the brunet, "They would?"

"Of course because they're your family." the older of the two answered without hesitation.

Tony felt his blood run cold. It felt disturbing how the same tone he used to ask Aunt Peggy with was used on him. It doesn't feel right for someone so young to feel desperation.

_"Aunt Peg, why does my dad thinks I'm a disappointment?"_

Tears started falling down the teen's but he with held the sounds that were supposed to leave his lips

Tony wanted to reprimand him for that but he doesn't want to push his luck and just let him do what he's comfortable with.

He only let himself breathe out a sigh of relief when the blond finally retreated from the edge.

The brunet gave him a few moments to compose himself. The teen gave him a soft and watery smile, "T-Thank you."

Tony nodded at him, "You got a name?"

"Steve Rogers."

"Well Steve," the brunet drawled out with a smirk, "I hope you finally have the courage to tell your family about your heroic deeds."

The other shook his head and let his smile form into a grin, "I ain't a hero. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

Tony snorted for the second time tonight, "Tell that to the people you helped."

"Since you got here with the security freaking out," he gestured to the door, "I'll just assume that you know you're way out of here."

Steve walked towards it but stopped when he reached the brunet. Tony cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

He was startled when arms suddenly wrapped around his torso.

What the fuck?

He was still a few inches taller than the teen so he had to glance down at him with wide eyes. Steve stared back at him with the same soft smile his aunt used to give him whenever he asks that question.

_"It's his fault for thinking of that about you."_

_She would crouch down and cup his cheeks with her warm hands._

_"You're a gift, Anthony," she would give his forehead a kiss, "Always remember that."_

Tony felt his eyes starting to sting so he immediately pushed Steve away.

He blinked long enough for the blurriness to fade. He cleared his throat, "Shouldn't you be going home now?"

The teen probably caught something from his previous expression but didn't comment on it.

He gave him one last smile before he bid him goodbye and went down the stairs.

Tony took in fresh oxygen as much as he can to control his constricting chest. It was rare for him to be reminded of Aunt Peggy and it took him off guard this time.

Peggy Carter had always been the mother he wished he had.

The brunet took out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hey Pep, mind asking for a favor?" Tony grinned at her exasperated voice, "I need you to search for a Steve Rogers from Brooklyn."

Few heartbeats passed by and a sigh left his lips, "You'll be able to find him. He's a teen with the typical blond hair and blue eyes."

Tony tipped his head back to gaze at the starry night, "It's really important. He'll be the first to receive the portion from the Maria Stark Foundation this month."

He's aware that he had papers to sign about this.

Another day then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update sooner and thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be focusing on updating my other stories but I can't help it..


End file.
